


Sides

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Ian Gallagher, First Time, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Someone said they wanted Mickey jealous of Ian bottoming for Trevor





	Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneyedgirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedgirl17/gifts).



"Ian? Oh my God!"

Both Ian and Mickey look up from their plates, but only Ian reacts to the guy standing by their table.

"Trevor! Wow, uh...hey," Ian says, looking both confused and excited.

"Didn't think you'd ever see me again?" It's both a tease and a real question. A hint of accusation in his voice.

"No! It's not that, just...surprised you'd want to stick around here..." he trails off, not wanting to get into details.

"You're here," Trevor says.

Mickey goes pale, his eyes widening. "And who are you?"

Finally Trevor acknowledges him sitting there. "Sorry, I'm Trevor. Ian and I were...well, what were we exactly? Friends with--"

"Trevor and I dated," Ian cut in, seeing Mickey putting it all together.

Trevor snorts and it sounds bitter even though he's smiling. "Yeah, I guess we did, huh, Ian? I remember the more intimate parts, I guess."

"We were boyfriends. I remember everything," Ian admits sincerely. 

Trevor nods and smiles. "And who are you?" He turns Mickey’s question back on him.

"Simple. I'm Ian’s boyfriend." Mickey answers without hesitation, adding a petty smile.

Ian’s heart swoons at Mickey’s blatant, confident declaration, even though it vastly undersells their relationship. He’s still proud though.

"Mhm. Simple," Trevor says, giving Mickey a once-over.

"This is Mickey, Trevor," Ian says with a look in his eyes.

This seems to throw him off his game a bit, but he recovers fast. "Of course. I thought I recognized you from the news. Nice to finally meet you."

Ian sighs. "Trevor, maybe we should catch up another time, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to spend time with you again, Ian. I miss what you and I had," Trevor says, and it’s pretty genuine.

"Me too," Ian says.

"Must've been pretty special, huh? You guys get a little dog too?" Mickey almost growls.

Trevor laughs down at him. "No dog. We did a lot of good deeds together. Had fun. I was there for Ian for a lot, like when Monica died."

"Oh? Well I was there for Ian when she was around, and for way more shit than you," Mickey crosses his arms and glares at him.

Trevor nods, his eyes cutting between him and Ian. "Then I guess we've both done things with Ian the other hasn't." He grins and waves goodbye as he leaves. "Call me, Ian!"

Ian's face goes red and he avoids Mickey’s eyes. They finish up in silence and leave the diner. Neither speaks until they get back to their apartment. Mickey grabs a beer and leans against the kitchen counter, lost in his thoughts. Ian takes his pills by the sink and can feel Mickey watching him.

"What?" Ian finally asks, knowing Mickey was bothered by what happened with Trevor.

"Nothing," Mickey shrugs.

Ian rolls his eyes. "Mick, I didn't think he'd be--"

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Mickey blurts out.

"Mean by what?"

"That we've done things the other hasn't or some shit? What's he talking about?"

Ian sighs. "Look, Mickey, what Trevor and I had was...different. Things were different with us and a lot of it was really new to me."

Mickey nods, having had a lot of time to talk about what happened while they were in jail. Of course the jail found out they were together and separated them, but they still found ways to spend as much time as possible together. Nothing was withheld because they were starting over with a clean slate and new rules. To hear that Ian hadn’t told him everything was killing Mickey.

"We did things."

"Obviously, Ian, he made that pretty fucking clear." Mickey was trying not to be angry, was trying to be rational.

Ian fidgeted where he stood. "Okay, I didn't think it was a big deal since we never switched, but Trevor and I did sometimes."

"He fucked you?"

Ian nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Mickey finished his beer. "Yeah. Whatever." He left Ian standing there in the kitchen and didn't bring it up again.

But it was not okay. It was not whatever. Ian did call Trevor and they hung out and Mickey seemed fine, but he was not fucking fine. They didn't talk about Ian bottoming, but it was clearly beginning to affect their sex life. Mickey seemed distant or distracted some times, or overly eager other times like he was trying to prove something. Every time Ian asked if he was okay, he would get defensive and push him off. It was driving him crazy.

The next time, Ian was mid-thrust when Mickey finally broke his silence.

"How many times?"

Ian slowed down, opening his eyes to look at Mickey underneath him. He was breathing hard. "Huh?"

"How many times did he...fuck you?" Mickey asked again, suddenly realizing his bad timing, but he couldn't take it anymore.

Ian fully stopped now, leaning back. Mickey’s thighs loosened from around his hips. "Um, I don't know. It was years ago. How many times have we fucked?"

Mickey sucked his teeth. "So it was more than once then." It's not a question. Mickey sighs and shakes his head to himself.

"Is that why you've been acting weird? I knew that wasn't over." Ian pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands. "Are you...are you jealous or something?"

"Of that asshole?" Mickey scoffed, sitting back against the headboard.

"You know what I mean, Mick. You never wanted to switch when we were together and when you were gone everything changed. I was with Caleb too."

"Did he fuck you?" Mickey almost sounds hurt.

"No. Never. It was just with Trevor. I mean, technically I've never had an actual penis--"

"Don't say penis!" Mickey squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

Ian turns to look at him, getting upset. "What? He got something you didn't want and now you're mad?"

"Ian, that's not it!"

"Then what, Mickey?"

Mickey let out a breath. "Alright, I'm jealous, okay? Fuck, but it's not all that he did it, it's that you trusted him enough to let him."

Ian's face goes soft. "Mick,"

"Ian, I know I never acted like I wanted to, but if you'd let me know you wanted to try...it's fucking deep letting someone in like that. And if you did it for him....that's a side of you I haven't seen," Mickey explains honestly.

Ian crawls closer to him on the bed. "Mickey, I was lost without you. I was just going through the motions thinking I could just move on. Yeah, Trevor and I had a connection, better friends than lovers, but that was more pressure and me not wanting to be reminded of how things were with us."

"He made you?"

"He convinced me and it just happens that I liked it. It wasn’t every time."

Mickey nodded, looking down.

Ian lifted his chin and looked in his eyes. "Mickey, you've seen every side of me that matters. You were there for me when it mattered. You still are." He kissed him on the lips.

"Haven't seen your backside," Mickey teased.

Ian rolled his eyes. "You've seen my pasty ass."

"Not the part that matters," Mickey grinned.

Ian laughed out loud and pulled Mickey down the bed by his thighs. Mickey yelped, grabbing at him as they started to wrestle. They rolled around on the bed, giggling like teenagers until they couldn't breathe. When they stopped, Mickey was on top looking down at Ian.

"So you like it?" Mickey asked softly, touching his face.

"I got used to it, yeah. Trevor wasn’t much into foreplay and I was always on my stomach..." Ian shrugged, feeling a bit bad about his past with Trevor now that he looked back at it.

"Well, how's that fun for you?" Mickey leaned down and kissed him. "I'd want to see your face if I got to fuck you."

Ian bit his lip and suppressed a moan. "Yeah?"

Mickey nodded. "I'd want to watch what I was doing to you, driving you insane, hitting your spot, making you feel what you do to me all the time."

Ian's eyes fluttered and he whimpered. He could feel Mickey getting hard against him, which only spurred his own erection. He pulled Mickey down and captured his mouth, licking into it and arching his hips up to rub against him. He pulled away. "I want that, Mickey."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I want you to see all of me."

They kissed some more, getting back into what they were doing before only this time Mickey was the one with Ian’s knees around his waist. He lubed a couple fingers and reached between their bodies to circle them around Ian's entrance, pushing and stretching. Ian was making the hottest sounds already. Mickey moaned when Ian reached down and took over, watching Ian finger himself for a few minutes. Mickey took the time to suck his dick and make sure he was relaxed and ready. When Ian signaled that he was, Mickey moved his legs to his shoulders and lined up. He pushed in slowly, taking Ian in his hand and stroking him through the initial burn. Once he was all the way in, he began to pump in and out at a steady pace.

"Oh shit! Oh yeah, fuck'" Ian panted. This was definitely different from what he and Trevor did. It was better.

Mickey grunted, going faster when he felt Ian’s ass squeezing his cock. "Mmh, so good, Ian! Holy fuck, yeah, take it!"

Ian dropped his legs, changing the angle and bringing himself closer to coming. Mickey kept fucking him so good, he couldn’t believe they'd never done this before. He regretted letting someone else be the first inside him, but he loved that Mickey was the first one he was in love with getting a part of him.

"I'm gonna cum," Ian warned Mickey.

"Me too. C'mere," Mickey pulled him into a kiss and slammed in harder and faster.

Mickey came first, but Ian was right after when he felt Mickey exploding inside of him and heard his name on his lips.

"Love you," Mickey said, pressing his forehead to Ian’s.

"I love you too. That was amazing, thank you."

"He was that bad, huh?" Mickey joked.

Ian chuckled, bringing him in for a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It drives me crazy when prompts or general questions are posted as fics here, but I guess I'm part of the problem now :)


End file.
